Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Big Smart Losers/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Big Smart Losers. *(Title Card) *'Narrator': Welcome to The Planet Earth, where can be found some of the finest specimans of outdoor life. chuckles ''Well, you know. ''Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are sleeping and the mailmen walks by and puts a box in their open mouths as they are yawning and walking up, they grab it and quickly open it, and it turns out to be a shiny, gold trophy *'Steve': An award? We never got an award before! Eeeee! Look house, We got an award. on top of house breaks *'Blue': (Barks Jellyfish, We got an award.) zap Steve and his gang and they jump up above the surface *'Tickety': Island, We got an awar... and his gang choke for air and float back down ''We gotta show Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *'Dora': ''her friends building a house of cards looking like Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy ''Hold still, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *'Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy': Sure. *'Boots': Almost done. ''Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail smash through the wall and cards fall on the floor *'Slippery': Hey, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, guess what? We got an award. Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar fall down to the floor *'Benny': That's great, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. What's it for? *'Sidetable': See for yourselves. *'Isa': bodies are facedown but their faces come out and read the award "''For Outstanding Achievement in Achievement: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar?" *'Mailbox': Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar? That's a funny way to spell our names. *'Isa': Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, we think the award is for us. You've all must have got it by mistake. *'Shovel': But, it's shiny. ''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar take the trophy *'Tico': Si. *'Diego': But you know what else is shiny? *'Pail': Ice cream! *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Exactly!) *'Steve': We can find it. Is it in here? *'Dora': No, don't! That's our... opens the door and a bunch of awards pile out of Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's closet ...''award closet. *'Blue': (Barks We want an award!) ''to cry *'Boots': two 1st place ribbons in his eyes ''Aww, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, don't cry. *'Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': ''Crying *'Benny': You'll get an award one day. *'Tickety': We're never gonna get an award 'cause we've never done anything. *'Isa': But, You're Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. *'Tico': You can do everything you want. *'Slippery': That's easy for you to say. You're Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *'Diego': Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, if you all wanna win an award, you all have to do something. *'Sidetable': Hmm... We wanna defeat the giant monkeyman and save the 9th demention! *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows We're, too! But that sound's a little hard.) *'Dora': Why don't we start smaller? *'Mailbox': We wanna defeat the little monkeyman and save the 8th demention! *'Boots': Smaller. shrinks *'Shovel': Doctor? *'Benny': Smaller. more *'Pail': Fireman? *'Isa': a tiny voice ''The smallest you can think of. ''even more *'Steve': A job at the Krusty Krab? *'Tico': voice ''Si! ''to normal size *'Diego': We do things at work all the time. *'Blue': (Barks Then let's go.) and his gang run off, pulling off Dora and her friends' arms *'Tickety': Boy, it sure was nice of The Backyardigans to give us a job. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows And at 50 dollars an hour, too.) *'Dora': When we started working here, we had to pay The Backyardigans 100 dollars an hour. *'Boots': Hey, Grumpy Old Troll, guess who just got a job? *'Grumpy Old Troll': Guess who just quit? his hat on Steve and his gang's heads and then leaves *'Slippery': Do we get our award yet? *'Benny': You all have to work for it, remember? *'Sidetable': Tartar sauce. Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar flipping patties *'Isa': the order in the window ''Pick up order! ''Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail come and eat the order *'Mailbox': Do we get our award, now? *'Tico': No. *'Diego': You all have to take the tray to the customer. *'Shovel': Okay. gets to table but with no food; Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail burp *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Almost. Try again and this time make sure the food gets to the table.) Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail arrive with food tray but then eat it as they sit down *'Pail': Like that? *'Dora': Nope. *'Steve': out food at the customer as he talks Barnacles! *'Boots': Let's try something different. *'Benny': All you have to do is answer the phone. *'Blue': (Barks Aye aye, Captain!) rings *'Walden': Is this the Krusty Krab? *'Tickety': No, this is Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. hang up and start whistling; phone rings again *'Widget': Is this the Krusty Krab? *'Slippery': annoyed No, This is Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! hang up and continue to whistle; phone rings yet again *'Earl': Is this the Krusty Krab? *'Sidetable': angry No! This is Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! phone down and has an angry face ''We're not a Krusty Krab. *'Isa': Uhh, Steve and his gang, that's the name of the restaurant. *'Mailbox': Huh? Oh, Fishpaste! *'Tico': It looks a little dusty around Table 3. *'Diego': How about you all sweep it out? ''Steve and his gang a broom *'Shovel': What's the point? We can't do anything right. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows You'll do fine.) Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail sweep with the top side of the broom instead of the bottom *'Sportacus': Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail Hey pals. You just blow in from Stupidtown? drinking *'Dora': Keep trying, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. *'DJ Lance': I've got a load of awards for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail become furious and sweep harder *'Pail': Why can't we do everything right?! and his gang bang the bottom of the broom on the floor making dust rise all over the Krusty Krab's dining area, which makes the nearby customers start coughing Category:Article stubs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts